


The Hidden Star - What if?

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, M/M, Multi, Parasite - Freeform, combo - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: This is literally a what-if scenario for The Hidden Star, that I’ve had in mind for ages. Basically, it’s how the whole series would be affected and what would happen if Error just fucking talked to Ink in the first place. Nearly everything is the same, but other things will change a little or a lot. More explanation at the beginning of work.This isn't a full rewrite, just rewriting the things that would change if Error and Ink did talk about their problems first.
Relationships: Dream / Ink, Dream / Ink / Nightmare, Dream / Nightmare, Dream / Nightmare / Ink, Error / Ink, Error / Outer, Fresh / PaperJam, Ink / Dream, Ink / Dream / Nightmare, Ink / Nightmare, Ink / Nightmare / Dream, Ink / error, Nightmare / Dream, Nightmare / Dream / Ink, Nightmare / Ink, Nightmare / Ink / Dream, Outer / Error, PaperJam / Fresh
Series: The hidden star [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Hidden Star - What if?

One of those other things that changed a lot in this little what if, fanfic, is because of new information. Meaning PJ, who, while I was searching for their ref on [ @7goodangel](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/) ’s page, I discovered more about them and so I’m adjusting the series slightly to fit PJ’s canon. The new information I didn’t know previously being that they are [ GenderFluid, Asexual (Feel you PJ, I’m Genderfluid & Ace IRL), and Demiromantic](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/162319033548/yo-whats-pjs-sexualityromantic-interests-im) . I scrolled for ages finding information on [ goodangel’s take on PJ x Fresh](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/157458133613/hi-d-one-ask-3-what-your-think-about) , and surprisingly did near exactly what they would depict their relationship, so that’s gonna stay the same :D also yes, [ PJ can have a tail, and did in a few pictures I found by goodangel, so I included that.](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/162016923273/sorry-if-this-was-covered-in-a-faq-nav-isnt)

Here’s the reference’s I used for PJ: [ Body](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/163160522298/gosh-i-realized-a-few-things-today-not-only-i) , [ Eyes](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/170629620558/hi-me-again-i-know-pj-has-different-shaped-eyes) , [ Tail](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/162015543958/pj-have-you-ever-thought-of-just-turning-into-a) , [ “Glitches”](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/156450511343/hello-angel-i-was-wondering-again-does-pj-have) , P [ uddle ](https://7goodangel.tumblr.com/post/162612733028/so-if-pj-did-turn-into-a-puddle-what-would) .

**(Here’s to hoping less people will see PJ as the fanon innocent cute way and more the canon way- also, definitely going to deep dive research any character that isn’t my own from now on :_T )**

  
  
  


It hurts. Near everything hurts when you feel betrayed. When you know for a fact you’ve been betrayed. He wanted to just scream and leave, but that wasn’t fair. Care and take care, even when you don’t like or care about them. As long as they’re alive, they can help another life.

He sat quietly in the armchair, his eyes staring at the wall in front of him, looking calmly between the front window and the front door to the house he shared. Centuries of trained coolness and emptiness paying off for once, but it did nothing to stop the storm in his soul. The raging want to pack and leave. The anger at whom was supposed to be  _ his _ lover. The heartbreak caused by the stab wounds of his lover’s betrayal. The sadness at every word he said.

_ “He’s still a blind as he is literally, it’s honestly hilarious. I have to teach him everything like he’s a kid, it’s pathetic.”  _

Their fights were bad, but he never thought bad enough that he’d want to throw out insults.

_ “Oh, please. It’s not like I like the piece of shit-” _

A tear threatened to fall. He breathed in deeply, fingers twitching but not moving, and the tear fell.

_ “He’ll believe anything I say, he’s a stupid toy, Dream. He might as well be a kid. I got him back on a normal sleep schedule so it’s too late for him to hear anything, he’s a heavier sleeper than classic anyhow.” _

He breathed out, ribs shaking slightly.

The door opened, and Ink came walking in. Looking worried as he dropped his brush and paints hurriedly, running over to the shaking skeleton.

“Hun? Glitchy? Are you okay? What am I saying, of course, you’re not-” The guardian started to ramble, before remembering himself, “Sorry… Do you want space? Or need to talk?”

Ink fussed over the other, careful to not touch him too much in case it was overwhelming. He really is a great boyfriend, it just hurts to know that he cheats. At least it could be worse. He only cheated with one other.

“I...” He breathed in shakily, and let out smooth air. “wE nEEd tO talk.”

“But we’re talking right now-” Ink caught himself before he continued, “Sorry, bad joke.” The artist cleared his throat, and sat on the armrest of the other’s chair.“...Alright, I’m here for anything, what do you need to talk about?” He tried to be as sincere as he could, and it meant the world to the other… except, it doesn’t anymore. It used to mean the world. That the soulless being chose to love him out of all others.

Now it just hurts… He’d rather lie about choosing to love him and support him and help him than just break things off and go to that perfect little lover-

It took a moment before he realized Ink was wiping away his tears.

“It’s okay, Error. Take all the time you need. I’m always here.”

“I knOw.” Ink looked at him confused.

“Sorry… but can you refresh my memory? Did I eat from your chocolate stash again? Or forget to clean up the hobby room after another large painting? Or-”

“nO… it wasn’t any of that...” Error sighed, before leaning away from Ink, carefully pushing away the arms he did realize had enveloped him. He looked up and into the guardian’s eyes, “I knOw abOut yOu and dREam.”

“O-oh...” His voice trailed.

“Why? All thE things yOu said… thE things yOu did. I can undERstand if I can’t satisfy yOu but at lEast talk tO mE fiRst...” Ink let his eyes fall to the ground, trying to gather words, but only getting armfuls of stammered Uh’s.

“...Can you give me just a moment to explain myself? Once I get the words...” Error gave a nod, and respectfully, Ink sat down in the armchair near the ex-destroyer, giving him space while he thought. “I… I don’t know what the word is. He drives me crazy… but in a good way. Like you do. We get along well… in all ways.”

“LOvE.” Ink looked up, “YOu lOvE him.” Error’s voice started to tremble

“But I love you too!” Ink’s voice broke into his thoughts, “I love both of you and I don’t know how to describe it!” The guardian looked to him desperately.

“YOu cOuld bE pOlyamOROus...”

“Poly-what now?” Ink’s emotions changed quickly, the symbols in his expressive eyes going from ones of desperation to quiet neutral confusion.

“POlyamOROus. SOmEOnE whO fEEls lOvE and attRactiOn fOR multiplE partnERs.”

“That… explains SO MUCH!” Ink jumped up, “Geez, I’ve been feeling so guilty about how I felt for Dream… and N...re...” Ink mumbled the last part.

“Wait thERE’s anOthER?!” Error shouted, losing his cool.

“I haven’t made any moves on Nightmare! YET! It’s a crush!” Ink defended, flustered black blush spread across his skull like dripping ink.

“Wait… what abOut all thE things yOu said?” Error started to become calm again.

“I… I may have some anger leftover from our last argument. It’s… It’s tough having to teach you everything. I can’t always be here when you need help...” Ink trailed

“bREakup?”

“What?!”

“It may bE the bEst OptiOn...” Error trailed, looking away. “YOu likE OthER pEOplE… I… I kinda likE sOmEOnE ElsE.” The glitch shyly admitted, “WE REally dO nOthing but fight and lEt it all build up. wE Only Really cuddlE in OuR slEEp and squEEzE in a latE mOviE.”

“Friends?”

“WEll-” Error shrugged dramatically, “YOu cOuld’vE tOld mE all this fROm thE  _ staRt _ . So my trust in yOu is huRt.” Ink frowned but looked ready to earn the trust again. “But, Only a littlE. I mEan, Owning up tO yOuR paRtnER that you likE twO OthER mEn, OnE Of which is thE EnEmy, wOuld bE pREtty scaRy On its Own. COnfEssing things tO a pREviOus dEstRoyER of thE wORld’s pRObably makEs that a lOt mORE tERRifying.”

“So….” Ink drew out, a big smile on his face “-Who’s the person you like?” The artist smiled mischievously, the glitch letting out a soft chuckle in return.

“SamE Old, samE Old?”

“Well, honestly, I do know I’m in pain, just… hiding it like usual… Are you going to move out?”

“NOt yEt… WhilE living with yOu is nicE, it’d bE pREtty awkwaRd if yOu and bOth of yOuR cRushEs gOt togEthER- as in, you bRinging thEm homE and such, and I was still hERE. Plus, I think this is thE lEap yOu nEEd.” Error smiled gently, shining like the star Ink always called him, “Finding mORE pEOplE tO tRust shOuld hElp yOu a lOt, and, yOu will havE tO EntiREly lEaRn to tRust and livE with NightmaRE if yOu dO dEcidE gO aftER him.”

“If he doesn’t kill me first.” Ink sorely spoke, the ex-destroyer laughed more. “What??”

“TRust mE, OutsidE Of battlEs and wORk, hE’s an EntiREly diffEREnt pERsOn. That’s thE mOst I’ll say thOugh.” He gave a playful wink, making Ink confused further.

“Wait- another thing. Are you going to go back over to the dark side?”

“WEll, nOt Exactly. ThE balancE has bEEn slOwly tipping fOR agEs, sO I’m gOing back tO pROtecting that. It’s why I askEd yOu tO stOp pROtEcting thEm, bEcauseE, bEliEvE it Or nOt. LOsing a fEw AUs is bEttER fOR thE multivERsE.” Ink looked at him with a confused expression, “ThERe aRE two balancEs, stRuctuRal and EmOtiOnal. NightmaRE figuREd Out hOw tO hElp bOth agEs agO.”

Error continued to explain the concept to Ink, who was slowly understanding more and more.

When Nightmare slowly purges AUs, he boosts the negative side of the balance and helps a small bit to the structural. That’s where Error came in. Officially destroying the rest of the AU after Nightmare went through it. Fewer people in it being easier to kill off.

In actuality, Error destroyed probably thousands more AUs than Ink every knew, a lot of the AUs he used to kill off being abandoned and empty. Forgotten. Some cringe-worthy and others are beautiful but small and unnoticed, not seen in the ocean of others. At the bottom of the water and overshadowed by everything at the surface.

“I’m nOt suRE hOw I am, Or thE multivERsE is gOing tO adjust back tO mE dEstROying… sincE I’vE hElpEd sO many pERsOnally nOw, sO I’m gOing tO tRy and wORk with thE-” Error did air quotes, “  _ ‘Bad guys’ _ ” He rolled his eyes for a long minute before continuing, “tO figuRE Out a dEal Or sOme way wE cOuld wORk Out things.”

Ink just looked down at the ground humming in agreement, “...I knOw pRotEcting the AUs and hElping thE cREatORs was youR lifE’s puRpOsE fOR cEntuRiEs… but, maybE sOmE changE wOuld bE gOOd?” Error smiled, and Ink tried his best to return it, but the glitch saw right through it, “YOu still havE BluE, DREam and mE, and I’m suRE if yOu talk tO DREam and Explain things that hE’ll pRObably jOin in yOuR fEElings. NOt EntiREly suRE abOut alsO liking NightmaRE, but, hE’ll mORE than highly likEly rEtuRn yOuR lOvE.”

“Thanks, Star.” Ink smiled more gently, nearly true emotions shinning through, genuine.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“How did you get this number?  _ Who are you? _ ” A thick gurgling voice rang through the phone.

“Dad, it’s mE. I’m litERally OnE Of thE fivE pEOplE whO knOw yOuR numbER- wEll, cORE pRObably knOws it tOO...” Error talked simply, letting his glitching voice tell who he was.

“...Why did you call? That  _ perfect  _ squid dump you?” The sarcastic voice echoed through the phone.

“Actually, wE pEacEfully bRokE up. AftER talking thROugh sOmE things, I’m staying with him fOR nOw until I gEt my Own hOusE, but, tO kEEp thE balancE, I’m REtuRning to dEstROying.” The other line was quiet, “EvEn if wE can’t bE fRiEnds, Or bE as clOsE as wE wERe bEfORE, I dO want tO makE a dEal, sincE… _ killing  _ again is gOing tO bE haRd.”

Suddenly, he was dropped through a portal, and he found himself back in the hideout, falling into Nightmare’s study and right in front of the King of negativity himself. “hEy Old man.”

“Pfft,” Nightmare smirked, Hello to you too.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Finally moving out?” Outer joked, getting a playful smile and fairly soft punch to the shoulder in return, “Pfft, just a joke, just a joke… So, got everything from Ink’s to here, just picking up somethings left in the AntiVoid?”

Error nodded, setting down the last of the few boxes of his stuff down in the living room.

“Still suRE you want tO cOmE with? ThE AntiVOid isn’t thE mOst plEasant placE.”

“Yeah, I promised I’d help out. Besides, I got you.” Outer smiled, easily making the glitch smile.

“aREn’t yOu chEEsy?”

“No, I’m Outer.” the reinstated destroyer laughed aloud, resting his skull on his partner’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s get going. The faster we finish moving, the faster we can take a break.”

“AgREEd,” Error sighed, taking a moment to bonk his teeth against Outer’s cheek before opening a portal.

Walking in, the vast Void was cold, but for once, not soundless. Soft snores drifting over from Error’s old hammock.

Investigating further, there’s what looks to be a child, resting in the hammock. Their body was entirely made of ink, dripping into the strands of his string hammock and dying it black. Pieces of ink drifted upward, almost like glitching, large paint stains on each cheek and almost freckle like paint splatters across their face. The didn’t even really have feet either, legs going down until they ended as stubs, ink pooling and spreading like tree roots.

A stained scarf was wrapped around their neck as well, a half blue half black hoodie wrapped around their body, mostly covering their pink t-shirt. They also wore shorts over what looked to be tights and a fanny pack around their waist.

All and all, the skelinkton looked like a fusion or combo of himself and Ink.

“What do we do?” Outer asked quietly, taking the destroyer’s hand and giving a reassuring squeeze, silently saying that he’ll support whatever Error chooses.

“I… I dOn’t knOw.”

“And that’s okay,” Outer pecked his boyfriend’s cheek, and switched out his hands to give the other a half hug, “we can wait until they wake up-” the sans started to speak, but then the two of them heard grumbling, and the unidentified skeleton eased themself up, slowly waking up.

“Uh… hi.” They spoke, voice not glitching, but not entirely smooth. Similar to Nightmare’s, but the gurgle of liquid much quieter. “Who the hell are you?”

“WEll, I’m ErRoR, and this is my paRtnER, OutER.” The glitch spoke simply, the child reminding him a lot of what he used to be like before he settled with Ink and started to calm. “WhO aRE yOu, kid? GOt any paREnts?”

“Teen, PJ, or Paperjam, whichever.” PJ answered partly, before thinking for a moment, “And, I don’t think I have parents… I woke up in a battlefield full of ink, paint, strings and bones.” His left eye changed to an hourglass, which Error hadn’t even been paying attention to before. 

The backgrounds were pink, his right eye an oval and the left a shape with a smaller oval in it. Seeming to change like Ink’s did, but only in limited shapes and not color. Looking closer, the glitching paint seemed to move on its own as well, slowly swaying, and so did the large paint stains on his cheeks “Some of the attacks seemed to be taken though, like small puddles of ink and marks where bones were but gone. I think I might be made from those attacks, but I’m not sure.”

“YOu wanna sEE?” PJ cocked his head, “I gOt a fRiEnd Of minE that’s intO sciEncE stuff. hE cOuld pRObably figuRE it Out.” Slowly, the skelinkton nodded his head, and shockingly, became a puddle of ink and reformed on the floor, picking up the scarf that was left behind after reforming.

Outer gave another reassuring squeeze to Error’s hand, and they walked through a portal to a new place. PJ looking everywhere at all the new things. Through many doors, they finally arrived at a very chaotic and messy lab.

As they walked into an attached room, Error knocked on the open doorway and a sans turned in his chair to look at the three of them.

“Error! Took you long enough to visit!” the skeleton jumped up, hugging the glitch, “Heya Outer, long time no see to you too!” He smiled, before directing his gaze to PJ, “Oh? Not every day you bring a kid with you, Star.”

“ _ Teen. _ ” PJ corrected glaring with a diamond in his eye, throwing a middle finger.

“Hiya tO yOu tOO Sci. wE fOund thEm in thE AntiVOid whilE mOving, dOEsn’t havE any paREnts, and wOkE up On thE REmains Of a battlE scEnE. ThEy think thEy might bE madE fROm sOmE Of thE REmaining attacks, and by thE way thEy dEscRibEd it, thOsE attacks wERE minE and Ink’s.”

Sci jumped up hearing this, walking circles around PJ. Poking and finding out more and muttering to himself different theories. While Sci poked around, Error noticed a new, rather odd thing about PJ, the scientist pulling a tail made of ink into view, which PJ was quick to get out of the scientist’s hands.

“Okay, I’m just going to take some samples and see if I can get anywhere with that. Any form of your magic will do.” Sci explained, grabbing two flasks from his chaotic mess. Paperjam let some of his ink drip into the flask, and Error broke off a piece of string from his eye. Sci quickly left to another room.

“Should we call Ink?” Outer asked, Error nodded pulling out his phone and dialing.

“Who’s Ink?” PJ asked, curiously, the diamond changing to an hourglass.

Error gave a soft smile before looking over to the front doorway, holding up a single finger. Simply saying “Wait.”

Not a moment later, Ink came running into the room, Dream Blue and Honey trailing not far behind him.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I MIGHT HAVE A KID??!” Ink shouted, looking extremely distressed.

“For the last time, I’m a  _ TEEN _ !” Paper joined in the shouting, infuriated.

“Oh, uh hi. Don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” Ink immediately calmed, eye lights sporadically changing. PJ just looked over to Error like he was questioning ever wanting to follow Error out of the AntiVoid.

“Ink, this is PJ. PJ,  _ this _ is Ink.” The glitch sighed, “ThERe’s a chancE hE’s a  _ fusiOn  _ Of us, but, if thEy want, wE cOuld cOnsidER thEm OuR kid.”

“...better than nothing,” PJ mumbled. “Sure.”

“Welcome to the large family, Paper.” Outer smiled.

“Wait, what?”

“Okay, sO. Ink and I aREn’t togEthER. Ink’s with DREam, sO if yOu want tO, yOu cOuld cOnsidER DREam a Dad tOO-” Dream gave a warm small smile, waving at PJ when mentioned, “ThEn, as yOu knOw, I’m with OutER,” Outer also gave a soft smile, “sO yOu cOuld also considER him a Dad- and BluE and HOnEy-” The swap Sans and Papyrus smiled and waved, Blue more ecstatic and Honey more relaxed, “ArE basically my bROthERs sO, yOu gOt a paiR Of unclEs tOO.” Error explained.

“The hell??” Paper’s eye turned into a rhombus, just seeming to be questioning life.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“NightmaRE, yOu’RE acting wORsE than PJ with FREsh. It’s nOt that bad.” Error rolled his eyes.

“How the FUCK am I supposed to confess to both of them?! _ They’re both still my enemies _ ! What in the multiverse can I do?!” Nightmare shouted, clearly not used to feeling much emotion.

“Suck it up and talk tO thEm.” Error spoke smoothly, scrolling through his phone, Nightmare was quick to dismiss it, however, “WOuld yOu RathER I play matchmakER?”

It wasn’t a week later that Nightmare confessed to Ink and Dream.


End file.
